marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of Suspense Vol 1 101
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * Dovbrotel police * * * * * * * * * * Nancy Drew * * * ** ** David ** Unidentified agent * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ***** ***** **** *** *** **** * Items: * * * * and | Synopsis1 = As the Embassy of the United States of America is exploding, Bucky uses his enhanced speed to escape out a widow. He grabs Clint on his way out and saves his life. Later, Bucky and Clint travel to the other side of Dovbrotel, Chernaya. While they are relaxing and enjoying the view of the city, Bucky uses his spyglass to find the quickest way out of the city. Clint asks Bucky if he believes the real Black Widow is alive. Bucky replies that she is deceased. Later in Washington Heights, New York, Bucky and Clint meet the second clone of Yelena Belova, who impersonates as agent Sally Blevins. Bucky and Clint ask her about the murder of Peter Antone. She refuses to answer their questions, and sternly tells them that that the real Black Widow is deceased. The second clone of Yelena leaves in the car and gives Bucky a note saying "You didn't get this from me." While she is driving, the car explodes, and falls from the bridge, causing the second clone of Yelena to be killed. Under the bridge, where the car was in the water, Bucky and Clint rush to the scene to see if the killer is there. They do not find the killer who caused the car explosion until Clint sees the clone of Natasha, and lets Bucky know that he sees her. As the clone of Natasha runs from Bucky and Clint, they follow her. Bucky tries to stop her with his gun; however, Clint distracts him, and she escapes. Next, Bucky and Clint travel to Westchester, New York, to continue following her. They find the first clone of Yelena Belova, who impersonates as Natasha Romanoff. Bucky and Clint pass through the security gate and run inside the house. They run after the clone of Yelena Belova, and Clint finally catches her. After they discover the identity of the runner, Clint and Bucky see that it is not the real Black Widow, and believe it is the real Yelena Belova. | Solicit = RED LEDGER PART 2 • HAWKEYE and BUCKY are forced to work together to track down the mystery assassin. • The style and choice of targets have all led them to believe THE BLACK WIDOW is somehow alive and on the warpath... until now. • When their latest victim surfaces, everything our heroes think they know is about to get blown to pieces! • The titillating tale of Avengers, assassins, perilous plots and past mistakes continues here! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included